The Untitled Song
by What2callmyself
Summary: Hey all! I'm back! I have a nice song fic here by yours truly (and I actually wrote a good song, GASP!) You'll have to read it, cuz I ain't gonna tell you what happens! It's better than the garbage I've been spewing lately-PROMISE! Please R & R and ENJOY!


June 4th, 2004

A/N: Hey Minna-san!! I'm back!! Instead of updating "The Sad Story of a Lonely Little Boy" –(which I'm actually thinking about removing, sigh ) I decided to post this. I was kinda supposed to be working on an A.P. Lit final project when we were in the computer lab, and I, uh, wasn't listening and came up with this! Who said school wasn't good for something? U.U

I figured that I'd post this song because I came up with it and I deserve recognition!! Mwuhahahaha!! –just kidding. I think this song can pretty much go for any of the characters, so if you would be so kind as to tell me who you were thinking about when you read this, I'd greatly appreciate your opinions!! WOW! I've been on a mystery kick when it comes to the characters lately haven't I? Well, it's makes some people think about it, or just get strange stares. -**receives strange stares-** Like those.

Oh! The evil site/cpu won't let me skip lines, so when there is a new verse or when it goes back to the chorus, I put three little '-' things. I tried to make it less confusing, everything comes out so complicated. -.-'

Anyways, please enjoy and maybe stay tuned for the possible rant at the end of this fic!!

"The Untitled Song"

(Music starts out slow and soft, and then builds up in intensity)

---Cold, lost, and afraid,

The world is such a lonely place.

Wandering around by yourself,

Searching for something you think does not exist,

Thinking you don't belong,

Hoping that somewhere, someone will be waiting with open arms to welcome you in.

Chorus:

---Open up your eyes,

And take a look around you...

What are you going to do?

Take a glance at what's before you,

Tell me, what do you see?

What are you searching for?

---Meandering around from place to place,

Trying to earn acceptance,

Eventually you forget to try,

And lose yourself in everything's that been done,

Don't believe their lies,

You'll find your place one-day.

---Open up your eyes,

And take a look around you...

What are you going to do?

Take a glance at what's before you,

Tell me, what do you see?

What are you searching for?

---Stop your wandering traveler,

If you stay long enough this time around,

Perchance you'll come across,

What's been denied you all this time,

Search around here carefully,

And you will see what you've been looking for all along.

---Open up your eyes,

And take a look around you...

What are you going to do?

Take a glance at what's before you,

Tell me, what do you see?

What are you searching for?

---Once you open up your eyes,

Don't be afraid of what you see.

There are those who'll walk beside you,

And stay to fight what comes your way.

There's no more reason to wander,

For you have found where you belong,

All you have to do is realize...

---Open up your eyes,

And take a look around you...

What are you going to do?

Take a glance at what's before you,

Tell me, what do you see?

What are you searching for?

---(slower this time with light music in background)

Open up your eyes,

And take a look around you...

What are you going to do?

Take a glance at what's before you,

Tell me, what do you see? (All music stops, words still soft and even slower)

What are you searching for?

---A/N: Well there you have it!! That's where my thoughts went one day when I was supposed to be doing work (how the heck did I still manage to pull off an A plus in that class anyway? o.O) I hope you liked it. _I actually do_. How many times do you hear an author, (more specifically a **pessimistic author**) like their work? WWWHHHEEEEEEE!!!! HAPPIES!!

Yes, now for my rant. I know some people have asked me 'what's up with the date thing?' Well, just to let you know peeps, I'm slightly OC (which means Obsessive Compulsive –as in Obsessive Compulsive Disorder...) and one of my many little fetishes is that I ALWAYS have put the date on everything. As with this, it was the date I wrote it. It could be the date I wrote something, rewrote something, first started writing something, typed, posted, etc. Point is there will always be a date up there –unless I've become fatally ill (that's not mentally :P) So don't be scared! (Heh heh, it's one of those strange things I can't help, don't kill me! Hides behind a spoon

LAST BUT NOT LEAST!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS!! **_FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SOME OF MY OTHER FICS I THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!! IT MEANT A LOT TO KNOW YOU LIKED IT AND WHY!! HUGGLES TO ALL!_**

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Ja!


End file.
